1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle manipulating system that includes a manipulating device having a pair of pushbutton switches and a control unit for setting a function to one of the pushbutton switches and another function to the other pushbutton switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various on-vehicle manipulating systems are disclosed in JP-7-319629-A, JP-7-306055-A, JP-2002-133401-A, JP-2005-199973-A, and JP-2005-156257-A. In such a system, a manipulating device is disposed between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat of a vehicle to be manipulated by a driver or a passenger.
In the manipulating system disclosed in JP-A-7-319629, another switch and additional works are necessary to change the function of the pair of pushbutton switches. In the manipulating systems disclosed in JP-A-7-306055 and JP-A-2002-133401, it is difficult to integrate the manipulating device into a unit because an infrared ray device and a CMOS sensor are necessary. In the manipulating system disclosed in JP-A-2005-199973, it is necessary to detect a hand of a user (a driver or a passenger) by a complicated arrangement. In the manipulating system disclosed in JP-2005-156257-A, a user must use a pair of dial switches.